In the field of wireless communications, data transmission rates continue to increase. In response, newer communications standards are developed when previous communication standards are no longer able to accommodate the higher data transmission rates. However, as each new communication standard is developed, electronic devices designed to support a previous communication standard may become obsolete because the devices are not compatible with the new communications standard. As a result, many costly equipments may need to be replaced in order for enterprise intranets and other networks to function at the higher data rates associated with the new communications standard. Because the time interval between the development of one new standard and the next continues to shrink, the accelerating progress in high-speed communications can present a continuous and substantial financial burden to the marketplace.
For example, existing technology supports data rates of 1-Gigabit per second (1 G) or 10-Gigabits per second (10 G). However, with the adoption of more recent communication standards, 1 G operability may not be sufficient, while 10 G operability may require power consumptions that are too high for continuous, cost-effective operation.